Ahora que no estas
by LadyMilo13
Summary: nn' ehhhh.... hize esta segunda parte del song fic que hize, ahora es Camus quien se arrepiente de todo lo que ah pasado y quiere regresar con su ser mas amado n.n


**Ahora que no estas**

**_Te dije tantas cosas sin pensarlo_**  
_**Se que hable de mas  
Que sin querer te herí  
Y te aleje de mí  
No tuve el valor de enfrentarlo  
El orgullo pudo mas dije que si  
Podía vivir sin ti**_

Camus Pov's

Vuelvo a la misma rutina de siempre, desde que te fuiste, no eh hecho otra cosa que romper mis vasos, se que cuestan, pero a comparación de la ira y culpabilidad que siento, son solo objetos, juguetes de mi juego insaciable de la furia y tristeza que me da desde que te fuiste.

Recuerdo como antes, que mi mejor amigo siempre fuiste, estuviste en los momentos más desastrosos que tenia y me acompañabas hasta cuando me ponía de mal humor, soportabas todos mis arranques, incluso, salías congelado después de una tenue discusión y aun así regresabas y te disculpabas a sabiendas, que era yo quien debía de disculparse, desde esos tiempos, suponía que debías quererme mucho como para aguantarme todo el tiempo. Jamás me imagine, que sentías algo más que cariño por mí, hasta que un día me lo dijiste y yo te acepte, fue el peor error, tanto tuyo, como mió, por que solo, te destruí en vida…………

_**Ahora que no estás  
Me duele tanto aceptar  
Que el corazón ya no late igual  
Y todo me parece nada  
Porque me faltas  
Ahora que no estás  
No sé por dónde caminar  
Para escapar de esta soledad  
Regresa en mi vida no hay calma  
Porque me faltas**_

Ahora me dio mas coraje recordar eso, ahora no eh roto un vaso, si no que avente la mesita de mi cocina, genial, la eh roto, pero no importa, con tal de saciar mi coraje, romperé lo que sea¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota, perdí a quien mas quería, perdí lo único que me hacia feliz, perdí a mi ser mas amado, te perdí a ti, Milo de Escorpión.

Te dañe tanto, primero con mi muerte de la batalla de las doce casas, me consta que has llorado día y noche por mi, cuanto lo siento, ahora en Hades, que nos volvimos a ver, por llevar un estupido plan, te ignore, incluso te traicione, mas que Athena, mas que a mis compañeros, te traiciones a ti, hubiera deseado que en ves de que Hyoga me tuviera en sus brazos antes de volver a desaparecer, me tuvieras tu, perdóname, no te quería lastimar, ahora que gracias a Athena eh vuelto a vivir, ya no me ves como antes, me echabas miradas tan raras, que se me clavaban como puñales en el corazón, incluso me rechazabas y me ignorabas de tal forma que era como sentir el impacto de una bala, llegue a enfurecerme contigo, desde ahí comenzó a lo que hoy llamo, mi tortura.

_**Los celos me nublaron la mirada  
Y la duda pudo más que nuestro amor  
No sé cómo pasó  
Qué puedo hacer  
Para que al fin regreses  
Para que tú vuelvas a confiar en mí  
Yo te necesito aquí**_

Tras pasar unos meses, regresaste derrotado y con la mirada gacha, me pediste que volviera contigo, que me amabas y que estabas inseguro de volver, pero ahora estabas decidido y querías volver conmigo. Al principio te rechacé y te mande a volar, pero tras tus ruegos, se me ocurrió estupidamente vengarme y aceptarte.

Estuvimos muchos tiempos juntos así, haciéndote muecas cada vez que querías compartir conmigo un momento intimo, te respondía fríamente, rechazaba de ves en cuando tus besos, quitaba tus brazos cuando me atrapabas en aun abrazo, incluso te hice infidelidad varias veces, pero me perdonabas, según tu, por que me amabas demasiado, pero, sin darme cuenta, que en ves de hacerte ver las cosas haciéndote todo aquello, te estaba alejando de mí.

Un día, te vi abrazado de Kanon, ese tonto geminiano que ah estado tras tus pasos desde que tengo memoria, me dio tanto coraje y los celos nublaron mis ojos, que apenas cuando llegaste a verme a mi templo, te estampe mi puño en tu bella cara, era la primera vez que te golpeaba así, te grite tantas cosas, te dije estupido, patán, te dije que no te quería, que te largaras, que eras un idiota si creías que alguna vez yo pudiese haberme enamorado de alguien como tu; en fin te dije, tantas mentiras, tantas cosas hirientes, no podía parar, era un coraje incontrolable, no se como, llegue a darme cuenta, que de tus ojos brotaban lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas que jure, desde que comenzamos a andar juntos, que no te sacaría, mi corazón de hablando y deje de hablar, un nudo en la garganta se apodero de ella y quise abrazarte, entonces te tiraste al suelo, abrazándolo y rompiendo en llanto.

Entonces descubrí que fui un completo monstruo, que con esas palabras, solo rompí mas tu corazón, al comprenderlo, me lancé sobre ti, atrapándote en un abrazo, pero, con tu brazo me alejaste secamente, hasta empujarme y alejarme de ti, te levantaste y saliste corriendo, ya no quise seguirte, ya no quería lastimarte más………..

_**Dame sólo una señal  
Tú tienes lo que yo te digo  
No te quise lastimar... jamás  
Ahora que no estás  
Me duele tanto aceptar  
Que el corazón ya no late igual  
y todo me parece nada  
Porque me faltas  
Ahora que no estás  
No sé por dónde caminar  
Para escapar de esta soledad  
Regresa en mi vida no hay calma  
Porque me faltas**_

Ahora me ven así, solo, amargado, triste y del peor humor del mundo, y mas cuando, me llego la noticia que a los 2 meses de ese suceso, recuperaste tu forma de amar y estas con Kanon, llevo mes y medio, pidiéndote perdón, acosándote con mis cartas, con mis rosas, con mis llamadas, incluso te eh llevado lejos, te eh intentado al menos robarte un beso, pero nada, se nota, que estas muy adolorido que no quieres volver a verme mas.

Eh sido muy tenaz, pero creo que ya estoy retomando la idea, de rendirme, tus rechazos, son cada vez mas claros y aunque intente e intente, te resistes demasiado, eh dicho tanto por tu perdón.

Camino hacia la sala y veo un ramo de rosas, o bueno, lo que eran antes, están marchitas y secas, ese ramo, es de mi tumba, cuando hace 1 año, me las fuiste a dejar a mi tumba, las abrazo contra el pecho y caigo al suelo, rompiendo en llanto, Milo, amor mió¿algún día me perdonaras?

**_Amor…. amor_**  
_**Te dije tantas cosas por solo**_  
**_Perdón._**

_**Fin**_


End file.
